


Eggs and Toast

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Dean wants to tell Cas how he feels about him, but he has some… atypical kinks. So it doesn’t matter if Dean tells him or not—their relationship wouldn’t change anyway.Or would it?Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Oviposition, Creampie, Tights, and Sadism.





	Eggs and Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was trying to think of a title for this but I decided that “Eggs and Toast” was a great one so I’m not keeping totally with “song lyrics as titles” theme, but how the fuck could I turn down calling an oviposition fic “Eggs and Toast”??? anyway.
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Dean Winchester had some strange kinks. First, probably least-strange, he liked creampies. Somebody coming deep inside his ass and letting it all drip out, slow and oozing and warm and _messy_—he loved it. Second, still in the realm of possibly something that Cas would be okay with, he was something of a masochist. Sometimes he just needed somebody to hurt him so that—well, so that he didn’t try to hurt himself. 

Third—and this was where it started getting a little atypical—he liked women’s clothes. More specifically, women’s undergarments. Not just panties, but tights. Especially the really pretty, decorative ones. He’d pick up a bottle of Nair and a pair of tights and he’d have himself a pretty good night. 

All of that, Dean figured Cas would probably be okay with. If Cas felt the same way about him, he probably wouldn’t mind that Dean had kinks like those. 

The _weird_ one—the one that he knew was a dealbreaker—was oviposition. 

Eggs. Gelatin eggs, “laid” in him via a dildo, and remaining inside of him until they melted out. 

It was also somewhat risky, considering that they were technically free-floating things inserted into his rectum, but… whatever. That wasn’t the point. 

The point was that Dean was dead-certain that, if Cas found out about any of his kinks, it would be a dealbreaker. An immediate dealbreaker at that. 

So what the fuck was the point of telling Cas that he was in love with him? Dean couldn’t get off without at least one of those four things coming into play at some point, and Dean doubted that he could assume that Cas would always be up for fucking him in the ass and coming in him every time they had sex. If Cas even wanted to top in the first place. 

Dean sighed, checking the timer on the eggs. They were probably fine at this point, and despite it being two in the morning, the chances of Cas or Sam seeing the mold went up with every second he left them in there. Besides, he usually preferred to let them remain mostly soft so that he didn’t have to worry about them causing too much pain and discomfort once they were inside. 

He usually liked to load up with one or two more than the recommended maximum, so—

“Hello, Dean.”

He just about jumped out of his skin, barely suppressing a scream. 

“What the hell, Cas! It’s two in the morning, why are you awake?”

“Why are _you_ awake?”

And then Dean realized that Castiel had the refrigerator door open. 

“I was— Hungry. I was hungry. I thought I’d get, um, some food.” He swallowed heavily. “Maybe toast.”

“Eggs?” Cas said, so casually that Dean almost bought it. 

“Sure,” Dean croaked. “Eggs and toast. That’d sure… hit the spot.”

“You seem to have some interesting eggs, Dean.”

His heart stopped. “Do I.”

“Yes.” And then, because this couldn’t _possibly_ get any worse, Cas didn’t pull out the mold for the eggs. 

He didn’t pull out the _mold_ for the eggs. 

No, Cas didn’t pull out the _mold_. 

He pulled out an _egg_. 

“They’re a little on the soft side,” Cas said. “Any reason why?”

“Um. Easier to poach.”

Cas’ gaze sharpened. “Dean. I’ve been on Earth long enough by this point. I know what these are for.”

“You— You do?”

Cas nodded. “Would you like me to assist you? It’s my understanding that these, hm, _toys_ can be finicky.”

“They can be,” Dean said hollowly, still in shock that Cas knew what gelatin eggs were for. 

“Lead the way,” Cas said, taking out the mold, putting the egg back in, and closing the fridge. 

“Yep.” Dean turned, marching back to his room, his life flashing before his eyes. How the hell had he gotten here? An _Angel of the Lord_ was about to put a silicone ovipositor into him and fill him with gelatin eggs. 

What the _actual fuck_. 

What was probably worse, though, was that he was really, _really_ looking forward to this. Not just a little, either—he was genuinely excited. This was probably the best thing that could have happened, honestly, and it—_seriously_. How the hell did he get here?

Cas closed the door to Dean’s bedroom behind him and nodded at the towels Dean had covered his bed in. “Wise decision,” he said. “I’m told that this… can get messy.” 

“Sometimes,” Dean said weakly. 

“Dean—do you not want to do this? We don’t have to—”

“No, no, I do, it’s just— I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d know that this was a _thing_.”

“When it comes to humans and sexual pleasure, everything is a thing,” Cas said. “How many eggs would you like?”

Dean laughed at the discordance, but smiled and said, “Maybe five. Six.”

“You made ten.”

He shrugged. “Better to make too many than too few.”

“Are you sure you didn’t want ten?”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure, Cas. They have a tendency to melt or break apart when you make as many as you want, and when you make extras, they all work fine.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Castiel said, but he took out five eggs. “I assume you’re already lubricated?”

“Not—not yet. Um. I— Would you fuck me? Without a condom?”

“For….” Cas frowned. “You’re not lubricated, Dean. You just said so. The risk of anal tear or prolapse—”

“No, I’ve got lube, it’s just— Um. Never mind. Also, please don’t mention anal prolapses before anal play.”

“So… you want this to be a repeat occurrence,” Cas said. 

Dean froze. “I mean.”

“I do, too,” Castiel said. “If you’re lubricated sufficiently, I would be more than happy to have sex with you, Dean.”

“Love it when you talk dirty, Cas,” Dean joked. 

“I don’t believe I understand what you mean,” Cas said, and Dean glanced over to see him smirking. 

“You’re an ass,” Dean said, grinning. 

“Roll over on your stomach so I can see _your_ ass.” 

Dean flushed but obeyed. “Do you want me to—”

“Pull down your pants.”

Dean hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pajama pants and slowly pulled them down, baring his ass to Cas’ gaze. 

“Beautiful.” 

Cas’ cock was pressing up against his crack, and then its head was pressing against his hole, dull, constant pressure, and it caught, and then Cas’ cock was _inside Dean’s ass_. 

Holy shit. 

“Shit, Cas, I— _move_, please,” Dean gasped, trying to rock back but Cas had him positioned and pinned such that he couldn’t have really moved if he’d wanted to. 

And fuck, he _wanted_ to. He wanted to, but Cas was completely in control. 

Cas started pounding into him suddenly, going from completely still to _pounding_ into Dean’s ass. “I assume you would prefer to come after the eggs are inserted,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, just—_shit_—leave me blue-balled.”

“That’s not sarcasm, is it, Dean.”

Dean shook his head slowly, mortified. “No.”

“You really want me to leave you wanting for more, desperate for any kind of pleasure, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” 

And Cas started fucking him with renewed vigor, balls slapping against Dean’s perineum, and Cas stilled suddenly, no more than a couple dozen (insanely fast) thrusts later, and Dean couldn’t actually feel Cas coming inside of him, but the moment he pulled out, he felt the drip of Cas’ come squeezing out of his hole. 

Dean clenched up tight, not wanting to let it all out just yet, but his hole was stretched too far, honestly, and it was a losing battle. 

Something pressed in, and Dean belatedly recognized it as the ovipositor. 

Dean moaned, trying to fuck back onto it, but Cas stilled him with one well-placed, angelically-strengthened hand. “Hush, Dean.”

Dean nodded silently, trying to calm himself down. It just—it just felt so _good_, and he wanted to—

An egg went in and Dean groaned, trying and failing to stifle it. 

And then another egg, and another—three, he was up to now—and then four. 

Five. 

“Do you want more, Dean?” Cas’ voice was thick, rich, heady. 

“_Yes_.”

Six. 

“Tell me when you’re full enough,” Cas said. 

“Okay,” Dean whispered. 

Seven. 

His gut ached, his belly overstuffed full with gelatin eggs fucked into him with Cas’ thick load to slick and ease the way. 

Eight. 

“Oh, god,” Dean gasped. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“No! No, no, keep _going_.”

Nine. 

“Oh, my god,” Dean said, desperate for the eggs to get _out_, for another to get shoved _in_. 

Ten. 

“That’s all of them, Dean,” Cas said, pulling the ovipositor out and—and using his fingers across Dean’s hole to seal the gelatin eggs in. “How does it feel.”

“So _full_,” Dean slurred, squirming and writhing as Cas let up pressure on him and let him move more. “So _good_, Cas….”

“You can’t come yet, Dean.”

Dean cried out. “Cas!”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean writhed. “I think you just need one more thing.” 

Out of nowhere, Cas started easing up what felt like— 

Tights. 

“What’re those?” Dean asked, twitching as Cas pulled the fabric up. 

“Tights,” Cas said simply, and pulled them up past Dean’s ass, rolled him to the side just enough to force his cock and balls inside, and let him go. “You can come whenever you’re ready now. No touching your cock.”

Dean whimpered. “Cas, I can’t—I can’t come like that,” he moaned, trying to somehow figure out a loophole that would allow him to get some kind of friction and finally, _finally_ come. 

“Yes, you can,” Cas said, calm and simple and _easy_, just like it was the easiest challenge and task he’d ever set anybody. Like he completed the challenge himself multiple times a month. 

“_How_?”

“Just think of what you looked like through this whole thing. Getting fucked open by my cock, letting me come deep inside you—using my come as lube to put _ten_ eggs inside of you, filling you to the brim, and then putting tights on so every drop of my come that spills out of your hole, every bit of gelatin that melts and drips out, every rope of come you shoot, is caught. So that you can see just how—”

Dean came. 

“—_slutty_ you really were tonight. There. There you go, Dean, that was so beautiful. Good job. Come here.” 

Dean was crying and he didn’t really know why. 

“It’s okay.” Cas hugged him gently, removing the tights with his grace. “You looked so beautiful, Dean. You still do. That was such a good job.”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
